


The winding paths of fate

by littlemisspastelprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Loves Them Too, Smutt, Violence, i love genji and zen too much, just some fluff, mchanzo mentioned briefly, oneshots, pure boys, these can have multiple parts just as ill gladly do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisspastelprincess/pseuds/littlemisspastelprincess
Summary: just a nice, wholesome(usually) book about our favorite cyborg and omnic.these will mostly be done on my phone bc my laptop hates everything im s o r r y if anything is messed up ok





	1. heccin beginnings  and info man

hecc hello friens ok

so I decided to make this after I saw the sad lack of Genji and zen one-shots and was like "well its time to show love"

so here I am  
fight me

 

got any requests? feel free to drop a comment, ill try to do them as quickly as possible.


	2. Dream-catcher(Genji x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Dream-catcher.  
> Reader has trouble sleeping, either from stress or nightmares. Genji decides to give the reader a gift one day that surprisingly works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop prompt in the comments bellow!

To say sleep in was difficult for you, it was an understatement. It was downright impossible some nights, being kept up by racing thoughts or just you being simply too wound up, so you did what you could and downed enough caffeine to send mercy into a fit

So when Genji, being the sweet cyborg he was, offered to help you couldn't help but not believe that whatever was in store would help. You loved the man, you really did; however you have been dealing with it so long nothing really did help, no medications or activities. Genji brought up ideas, many but as missions grew more and more active you guessed he forgot. 

You walked through the halls of the base, sighing and rubbing your sore tired arms and nearly fell asleep standing up a few times in the elevator, which gave you hope you would sleep. You trudged your way up to your door, typing in the password before walking in and collapsing on the bed. It took you a moment to realize that lovely smell, a mix of teas, citrus and spices that hung around the cyborg and his master, and you couldn't lie it was very calming.

You flipped on your back, humming deeply and looking around the room to see what they man could have left, before your eyes catch the soft gleam of a small circular object hanging above your bed on the wall. You say up a bit and trailed your fingers over it before you realize what exactly it was, a dream catcher.

A soft, happy laugh left your lips as you grin, content and happiness swell in your heart as you realize the cyborg actually made you a dreamcatcher to help you sleep. You let out a content sigh,laying back down before your arms curled around a plush and closing your eyes. Maybe you would get a nice rest this time, and in the morning you can join Genji on his daily meditation session as a thank you for what he did


End file.
